A New Love Blooms
by chickychic786
Summary: A new love between J&R blooms in a night of passion (give me reviews so i can decide if i wanna do more chapters)


Please give me your reviews. I'm not sure if I want to do a second chapter so I want some feedback plez! Oh, and do not read this if u are of young age cuz it does have sexual content. ************************************************************************ Rachel sighed and lay down on her bed. She felt so alone, she just wanted someone to be there next to her. But not just anyone. She wanted the one person she truly cared about more then anyone else. She wanted Joey. But he was over her, and they were just friends. It would seem weird wouldn't it? Rachel chased the thought away, she felt lightheaded tonight. She felt crazy and wild, so she went up to her drawer and put on the most sexy thing she owned. A deep black thong and bra and a delicate red dress over top. She slowly left her room and entered the living room. It was empty. Its not like she was hoping to find Joey there but.well, she just felt wild tonight, and she longed for him with a deep love, more then she ever had. She don't know what possessed her, but she slowly moved forward to the door of Joey's bedroom. He had gotten home about 5 minutes ago so he wouldn't be asleep. She slipped through the slightly ajar door and stood in the dark, starring forward, unable to see what was in front of her. "Rachel? Is that you?" Rachel could see Joey's figure moving in the darkness and a candle was lit, spreading a small light throughout the room. "Yea.yea its me." Joey stared at her in her outfit. He looked like he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to hold her. Maybe she was just going crazy. Joey didn't feel that way about her any more.or did he? There was no other way to find out, but to take a chance. "Joey." Rachel moved forward until she was up close to joey, "I don't know how to say this.I love you. I always have, and I know that you don't feel the same way about me any more, but I cant help how I feel." "Oh, Rachel. How could you think that I'm over you? I love you more then I ever have!" Rachel looked into Joeys eyes, "I cant fight what I'm feeling for you. I want you." Joey swept her up into his safe and comfortable arms. "But I want you to trust me if we do this.I want you to let me do anything." "Anything, I want you so much. I trust you." Rachel clutched him hungrily as she starred into his eyes. Joey leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. The kiss was slow and gentle at first and then grew to strong and passionate. Joey broke the kiss and began slowly teasing her lips with small kisses until Rachel couldn't take it any more. Her blood was surging through her body and she had never felt the need for someone as violently as she did now. She moaned and trembled with such aggravation that Joey could feel her longing and parted his lips enough for her tongue to enter. Their kissing grew deep and amazing as they pressed harder against each other. Rachel slowly slid her hands under Joey's shirt and pulled it up fighting to pull it off. Sensing her longing, Joey pulled the top off and let her explore his chest with curiousity. Joey slid the zipper of her dress down and let it fall to the ground in a heap. He slowly lay her on the bed and placed himself on top of her, kissing her lips and neck with a passion. His hands gently massaged her breasts and made them hunger for his lips touch. Slowly he reached for the strap of her bra and pulled it down, kissing her shoulder and arm as he pulled it down. He did the same for the other strap but didn't unhook it and continued to massage her breasts overtop of the fabric. Rachel moaned and reached behind her to unhook her bra. "no, you trust me don't you?" Joey reached out his hand and stopped her from unhooking the bra. He let himself massage her breasts more, making them burn and hunger for his tongue and lips. Slowly he reached behind her and pulled off the bra and flung it to the floor. He looked at her bare breasts for a moment, soaking them up, and slowly began kissing them. He let his tongue gently explore them as Rachel moaned longingly for him to be even closer. She had never felt something like this before. She wanted Joey more then anything in the entire world right now. Joey licked his breasts and worked his way to her nipples, flicking them gently with his tongue. He kissed them gently and even let his teeth gently bite her breasts sending chills throughout Rachel's body. He began to kiss lower and lower and as he did so he let Rachel unzip his pants so they fell to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. Joey kissed lower and lower, past her belly button and to the edge of her small thong. He gently slithered it down and flung it on the floor. Then he stood up and picked something from inside one of his drawers. "Do you trust me?" He held something in his hand as he stood above Rachel. Rachel moaned and groaned, "I trust you, please just don't stop." He let his boxers fall to the floor and crawled onto Rachel. He began kissing her lips again and slowly worked his way down her chest and past her belly button. He gently went deeper into her and flicked her pleasure with his tongue. Rachel shivered and moaned. It was so much, it was so amazing. He slowly began sucking it gently making her body shiver and creep. Joey gently slid in his hard cock and pushed it deep, he excelerated faster and faster until Rachels cries filled the room. Pain and pleasure seeping through her. She felt as though she were one with joey, as though they were the same person. He pushed harder and faster holding her still by her stomach as she struggled tried to toss around. It was amazing and yet it felt so much. He stopped and pulled himself forward letting his cock slide into Rachel's open mouth and letting her suck it gently. He pushed it forward harder so she swallowed and gently pulled it back out and worked it back down. Sliding it back inside her so they felt one again. He gently slid his hands under her ass and pushed it up once again accelerating. Rachel cried out and moaned. She didn't know if she could take this any more. She tried to push free and yet, she didn't want to be free. He went faster and faster. He wouldn't stop. It felt amazing but yet so painful, she cried out and screamed with joy and pain, but joey continued, faster and faster. Gently he slowed down just as Rachel felt she was about to explode. He released himself from her and brought his mouth back down, sucking and licking. Flicking gently so has to take her pleasure to new heights. Giving a Rachel a break he began kissing back up to her breasts and flicked her nipples around. Gently sucking them and even giving them a bit of a nibble. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and pushed him forward so his cock was touching her lips. She gently licked the tip and slowly began sucking and licking it. She let her hands gently run over top of his body as he let her suck and lick his hard cock. Joey lay down next to Rachel and then put his strong hands around her and pulled her onto him. The amazing night was over. Rachel had never experienced anything so amazing, or anything so.there were no words to describe it. She felt more for joey then she ever had. They're friendship could never be anything like it was before. Everything was different, and she had no idea what everyone else would say when they told them, or even if they WOULD tell them. She just wanted to stay like this for ever and hope the night never ended. She'd just have to deal with life in the morning. Rachel let her lips find Joeys and kissed him lovingly as she lay ontop of him, their bare bodies touching and their arms wrapped around each other. She'd never felt so safe. Time would start again in the morning, but for now she was glad it was standing still. 


End file.
